


Not the Ringmaster

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Not the Ringmaster

You saunter out to one of the smaller tents in your bright red coat and polished boots, whip in hand and ready for a day's work. Inside you find a table and chest, and in the corner is your new arrival, tethered by a chain and collar in a little cage. She looks to be asleep, and you wonder how long she's been left alone. 

Your new little lioness. The perfect addition to the circus. She purred when you went to wake her up, but when you grabbed the bars of her cage she jumped awake, pulling the chain.  
"Hush, little one." You say, met with big blinking eyes, "Today your training begins."  
You present a hand and she rubs against it, enjoying a scratchy from the nice man, unaware of what was in store for her. Gaining her trust you stroke and play with her through the bars until she's happy for you to open and lead her out. You start by leading her a lap around the tent on her chain, she'd have to get used to walking like this with her master. You realise now just how little she is - scarcely more than a cub. The perfect age to turn her into a star performer. 

Beckoning her to the table with treats, you get her to jump up and sit nicely as you inspect her. She was soft and keen to sit nicely, desperate for the validation of a caress or tit bit. You feel the jaw, the breasts, tummy, cunt, everything important. The further down your hands travel the more she squirms, and a sharp tug on the collar reminds her who's boss.

She was so eager to please you that you didn't want to waste any time, you were ready to start breaking her in. In the chest was a long dildo on a stick, you held it in front of her face, grabbed her jaw and put the tip on her tongue. After a taste of it, she was already eagerly licking and enjoying it - one of the tricks of the trade - a little honey on the end makes them desperate for it. When you start to take over and thrust it in, she writhes and protests, so you hold her neck down on the table and force it in, filling her jaws with the big toy. Such a natural at this. 

Holding her down, you pull out her next challenge from your trousers, rubbing a little bit of honey on the tip and gradually edging it closer as you take away the dildo and replace it. Choked by the size of it, she's forced to suck in shock before she protests by starting to squeeze her mouth shut.  
"No! Bad kitty!" You smack her on the jaw and keep fucking her throat, but again you feel teeth and quickly pull out.  
"Right, if that's how you want to be!"  
You tie the chain round the leg of the table and take out your whip. She doesn't know what's coming. You crack it over her butt and she yelps out. Again and again you stand over her and whip her as she freaks out, until she at last quietens and begins to submit. You stop. She cowers. You march her back to her cage and throw her in, but tie the collar to the bars in such a way that she backing against the cage, everything vulnerable. Locking her in, you move behind and take it back out, a little something to calm her spirits. Angry red wheals rise on her hind, they'll need to go before she's on display, but now you just grip the bars and move her tail out the way, and ease yourself into her surprisingly wet, warm cunt. She struggles but can't move as you fill the poor little lioness' hole, her cries of desperate mewling reaching no one but her ringmaster. You fuck her hole until she loves it, pushing her butt against the bars. You pull out as you come, spraying the floor of the cage with cum. You detach the collar and let her roam the cage. She pounces on the creamy present left for her and laps it up. Even you are shocked at how eager she is. Now she was broken in, soon would begin her real training.


End file.
